Flora
Air Collective Looks * White Lotus * Sundar flowers — flowers that are for birth ceremonies, they grow anywhere in the mountains and represent freedom * Badhane Vines — a fancy vine that's loved for decoration * Breeze Branch — grows in spirals like that of the air symbols. Its commonly planted around the temples to keep spirits high * Flowisp — little white puffs that blow away from the stem in the wind. The stem remains and grows more over time Edible * Apple * Banana * Moon Peach * Onion * Plum * Soybean * Pelo — a nut that tastes like vanilla * Savard berries — grown in common mountain bushes and used to make fruit pies * Hara Cactus — grows in the low mountains and when cooked tastes tangy * Ki Leaf — common giant leafy plants grown around the mountains. They're commonly used to wrap food (and be eaten afterwards) Harmful * Rash Cactus * Asabhy shrub — has barns on it that stick to your skin and need to be removed by professional healers only * Sakino/Chot flowers — brought by the Fire Nation during the genocide. They would shoot out noxious gas when lit on fire so now the airbenders stomp them out if they see them. * Henka nut — makes you itchy if consumed and may also tighten your skin Healing * Madad Tree — leaves can be used to treat rashes and skin inflammation and branches * Pink Rose — petals used to remove the feeling of hunger * Spirits Blessing — given to those who have been near fatally Injured to relax the body and aide the healing process. Multiple Uses * Thurdie Fruit — a rare fruit that when eaten makes you feel like you're flying. * Scirocco — a bush that grows Rocco berries that are a favorite for lemurs to snack on * Gyatso Tree — evergreen trees that shes their leaves and the wood is often used to make air gliders * Braamhaand Mushrooms — a plant used to make the user feel they've reach spiritual enlightenment * Bhuta — a very large and moist plant that grows in caves. Its known to be a delicacy for baby bison, however it's also used for skin care by the temples residents * Hachab Herb — known to be turned into an oil or cream to help hair fall off easier Water Tribe Looks * Bamboo * Grass * Pine tree ''' * '''Pink flowers * Lunar Blossom — only grows every 20 years in the Northern Water Tribe * Northern Lights — a spiritually energized plan that grows only near the northern and southern portals. * Waipu — it doesn't so anything on its own, but superstition makes the members of the tribe believe that if it is planted or displayed in the home of a newborn or pregnant woman the child will be blessed with waterbending ability. * Nightbloom — a flower that only blossoms during a full moon * Glacial Lilac — a purple flower that according to local legend, will love when nobody is watching it. * Lipin — a flower that is historically known to be given as a gift to mark a peace treaty among tribes * Raavakuri — a flower that glows when the Avatar enters the avatar state or is reincarnated. It is cultivated very delicately by Shamans * Icicle Lillies — flowers that don't absorb water from the ground, but from the surface. Its shape causes small icicles to form on the tips * Imiq — A plant that only grows in a location that is dry during low tide, but underwater during high tide. It is thought to be a gift from the Moon Spirit to its followers. * Kizi — A very beautiful flower unique to the Northern Water Tribe. It has become a popular design for betrothal necklaces. * Southern Daffodil — A flower that is seen by some as a symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. It is said that it was the first plant seen by the Northern emigrants when they first arrived at the South Pole. * Kklowshi — A plant ceremoniously presented to a Waterbending Master during a pupil's first lesson. * Innugati — A flower that is often mistaken for being only useful for house decorations and looking nice, though it was used many years ago as an effective way to add flavor to food. Its stem was also a popular item for performing rituals. * Nukka — A flower with a pale white color. It's commonly placed in funerals, as it's believed to help their spirit be at peace. * Pearlwort — A tiny yellow bud no more than 2 cm in height. It is said to be a sign of hope as it usually signifies that there is some form of nutrition nearby * Masuku — A common plant found in both poles. It's stalk is often used as incense in homes. * Naoki Tree — These trees grow in small forests where mysteriously they are the only life form present. These forests are thought to be haunted by spirits. * Suli Lilly — A flower that has unknown origins but it's very sought after for brides to wear because its said to promise boys as a first born * Tasili — a flower that most girls wear in their hair to attract a spouse. It's not proven to be true, but they do it anyway. * Imaq Draq — a flower that resembles a 'sea dragon' when fully grown. * Iqaluk — a flower that resembles an octopus when it fully blooms. The leaves grow like tendrils in every direction * Raavnu — a white plant that tends to give a beautiful glow in sunlight. It was given its name to honor Raava * Vaatuq — this plant barely survives in snow. It only survives by feeding off of other plants that grow which is why most herbalists will rip it out of their gardens if found. It's given its name to remember the evil Vaatu represents * Winterberries — red berries that are beautiful for your gardens during the winter time. They can also be used for red dye. * Akolta — A flower with dark purple leaves and a sweet powerful scent. Its often placed in nicely decorated pots and the scent is said to help people sleep Edible * Sea Prune * Christmas Tree — grows bauble shaped fruit that can be eaten and tastes like chocolate * Pengoo Berries — it is unknown where they're grown, but they're often found in Otter Penguin nests and they're sweet. So sweet that the Otter Penguins are addicted to them so they are hard to get. * Haupaku — a bulbous mushroom that grows near the mountainside of Eskele. You cut off the stem and use it as a bowl for street treats at festivals then eat it when you're done. Children love this * Winter cane — a variant of sugar can that has adapted to the cold to survive. It's not commonly used because of the Water Tribes more savory foods, but can still be found in most marketplaces. * Wanqaan — Also known as "hot seaweed", it is a type of seaweed that only grows in waters surrounding a natural hot spring. It tastes pleasantly different than other seaweeds. It is eaten by those who can afford it on special occasions. * Qaz Berries — A plant named after the former Water Chief. While they may be edible, only few enjoy it's taste. Because it's filled with so much water, one could say it'd be the perfect plantbending practice for beginners. * Strawbearies — much like the regular strawberry plant, this one however grows in the shape of a bear print and can be found growing under the snow near bear dens * The Bumbling Bee plant — grows in the summer months when the weather is slightly warmer. It sprouts from the snow into a hollow shell that rattles with seeds that sounds like the buzzing of a bee nest. The seeds are great for a roasted snack * Snow buds — often buried under layers of snow, these tiny plants are useful in many types of food, although they are extremely hard to find. * Maizo — A little plant with a lot of leaves. It's leaves can be used in tea to make even the most bitter ingredients taste sweet. * Sizcialo — It is dried and used alone in tea because if used with most other ingredients it will taste very bitter. * Arctic dwarf shrub — A plant that is very healthy with properties that, if eaten regularly, can promote muscle growth and 'helps you to walk in the snow' although it has never been proven. It is very sour and bitter meaning many people choose not to eat it. Normally grows near the coast and is eaten mostly by polar bears. * Kahimea/Ashmaker — a plant that when dried is a really hot spice for foods. Its commonly called ashmaker as a joke because its said that it's so hot it could join the Fire Nation * Joon Berries — a sweet white berry with black spots on it * Alnui'ba — a sort of seaweed ball that grows against the edges of the waters. It can be mixed with other ingredients to make a popular festival food. * Tukkui Tree — the sap is used as a sort of honey, and the wood is used to make kitchen tools Harmful * Greaseberry Bramble * Kannoyak — a poisonous plant that as it grows forms the shape of large insects. Once it releases its seeds they look realistic enough that arctic animals will try to eat them, but collapse and die and their bodies are used for nutrients for the seeds * Bear berries — known to be fatal for humans, but is named after the polar bear dogs who congregate around them during mating season. * Coldthorne — a plant that has sharp throngs, each filled with poison as a defense mechanism. Its layers are carefully peeled off one by one to reveal the inner stem. Which is highly sought after for its effectiveness in breeding animals. * Shiverberry — A berry that lowers the immune system so much that the one who consumes it almost always grows extremely ill. It grows easily, so sometimes its a persons only choice other than starvation * Kahi — A flower who's scent causes temporary paralysis. It is used by warriors who capture it's aroma in vials to throw at enemies. * Cold bloom — a plant that almost never blooms unless it gets to below —30 degrees Celsius. It holds lots of water and lots of minerals that have been known to speed up healing but the seeds are very toxic. Even one seed/improper preparation can cause death within an hour. * Nanma'ke — Extremely small flowers that are rarely seen, but are filled with poison. People have referred to it as the most beautiful way to die. * Annakani — A flower with bright red leaves that almost makes it look like fire. But a bright blue center that almost looks crystal, making the flower stand out a lot as its very beautiful. If prepared properly it can be used in tea to give it a spicy though sweet taste. If prepared incorrect or eaten raw it makes your body feel like its set on fire before you die about 2-5 hours after. It is a rare plant and can only be found in dark icy cold caves on the South Pole. * Kioka — A white moss that looks like snow and grows on stuff like rocks and trees. If touched with bare skin it feels like a thousand red ants biting you. Over time the area you touched it with will get swollen and infected. That infection will start crawling all over you basically eating your skin. It is very difficult to be treated and you will most likely die from it in a week. * Cotoa — A flower that looks like its made of ice and looks like a rose. It is extremely rare and only people willing to pay lots of yuan for it or go through the harsh landscape to get it will ever have it in their possession. Its roots usually grow deep in the snowy mountains and the flower will only bloom if the temperature is below the freezing point. The thorns of it's roots carry a deadly poison that has no mercy as you will die only minutes after directly being pricked. The flower can't be directly removed from its roots tho as it will immediately die and lose all it's beauty. If harvested correctly a specialist can remove the thorns and extract the poison, as long as its kept in ice cold water the flower will last for many years. It's given to what you think is your true love and its long bloom will resemble a long lasting love. * Anoizi — A dark purple berry containing enough poison to take out several people. Only a little bit of the poison can be fatal. It grows in tropical and damp climates and has a rather sweet taste. * Neqi Viper — a flower that looks harmless but the petals poses sharp fang like needles that can poison and kill you if not treated properly. Healing * Albedo Lillies — reduces temperatures, but too much can drop them to a fatal level. * Kilapoko — crystallizes blood wounds to prevent bleeding out * Walrusfruit — A fruit known for its thick, wrinkly peel, similar to a Walrus' skin. It is hated by children for its taste, but loved by parents for its medicinal value. * Mequssuk — A large, tufted flower that grows around summertime. It can be used to relax the muscles, relieve headaches, and make one sleepy. * Kozki — A little flower that if completely mushed with a little bit of water will take a way the soreness and swelling of an injury Multiple Uses * Seaweed * Frozen Seaweed — pale green plant used for dyes and soup * Snow Mint — ground and mixed with other ingredients to make a chewy paste (much like gum) * Frosties — a rare plant that is found dirt mummified by permafrost. It's a known hallucinogen. * Snowgrass — known for its fluffy white texture it's a plant that's been used as an alternative for furs in water tribe clothing * Kakwela — thick succulent that's known to hold hot water within itself under many layers of thick snow. * Southern Lichen — an extremely basic plant that has no use on it's own, however, it's used to introduce plant life to otherwise barren landscapes and making it suitable for further agriculture * Northern Seagrass — a marine plant that is known for being strong and durable. It's often used to make rope and twine * Frosted Moss — a type of moss with a light grey tint that is used as animal fodder. In times or necessity the tribes people are known to eat it for nutrition * Cerulean Saffron — A flower famously used to dye Water Tribe clothing to its iconic shade of blue. * Yukka — A shrub found in abundance in the North and South Poles. It's bark is crushed into a paste and then dyed in order to be used as a traditional face paint. * Kooki Root — A root that tastes extremely sour and bitter, but can be fermented into an alcoholic beverage. In some tribes it is used to make sourdough bread. * Kyawwu — A fungus that grows on the bark of dead pine trees. When consumed, it acts as a mind stimulant. Shamans believe it helps them enter the Spirit World. * Yellow Arctic Grass — A flower that blooms in small patches. It's stems can be mixed with Tiger Seal fat to create candle wicks that can warm igloos. * Kaobao — A herb that is said to increase chances of producing a waterbending baby when brewed as a tea. * Ek Chua — An herb that can be used for almost anything. Merchants will almost always be found selling them for unreasonable prices. * Kobia — A dark blue flower that if dried and ground into powder can be used as pigment for make up or other stuff. * Kazoko — A little bush with little to no leaves but it has a kind of juice in it that is very thick, sticky and hard to collect. If heated to the right temperature and applied to stuff like humans hair or pelts/fur will take away the pigment in it. * Colorless thorn plant — Normally grows in a bush deep underground in caves, the plant gains its name from the almost colorless thorns, although there are slight discolorations on the surfaces. The types thorns having multiple uses, most commonly used in tea, but there are some thorns that are used for healing and poisons which are much rarer * Dark leaved bush — A very large plant covered in small black leaves, these small leaves allow for photosynthesis to occur at lower temperatures due to increased light absorption. The dye from the plant can be used in hair dyes * E'kala Willow — known as the whistling willow, it's a very common plant that can be heard from far distances because the harsh winds pushing through it causes a loud whistle. It's not confirmed to be of any real use, however Shamans use the wood to create their staffs as they believe the whistle echoes into the spirit world. * Yana bean — its very sour and not usually eaten, but it is used as a main ingredient for the mixtures to make candle wax for special ceremonies * Allapo — when crushed and mixed with water and flour it creates a paste that is mixed with dyes for paint and makeup * Qullu — a plant that will shed into tiny worm shaped pods in the winter. It's a great alternative for fish bait. * Tamar'niq tulip — though pretty on its own, this plant is either planted, potted, or turned into an oil or lotion to repel bears. * Kaito Leaves — Named after our current Water Chief, this is the main ingredient used when Kaito makes his specially brewed tea. It is found in the highest mountains of Eskele and is very hard to obtain. It is considered an honor when he brews his special tea for you, due to this ingredient being so hard to obtain. Earth Kingdom Looks * Moon flower * Panda lily * Sunflower ''' * '''White dragon bush * Banyan-grove tree * Crystal Lillies — named because of their bright coloring and thin petals that allow light to pass through. They grow in caves with little to no sunlight and can be used in tea but mostly for decoration * Singing reeds — tall reeds with small holes in them that grow near ponds and whistle when wind blows through them * Hyunga Flower — sought after by brides for its beauty and worn in their hair. * Bangu Crystal — this plant gives off an effect like crystal or stained glass when the sun hits it. Its commonly planted or potted in noble homes Edible * Acorn * Peanut * Plum blossom * Apple * Cabbage * Chili pepper ''' * '''Lettuce * Mango * Papaya ' * '''Moon peach ' * '''Soy * Watermelon ''' * '''Ginger root * Rice * Stone Coral — can be sliced and dehydrated as a tasty snack * Ji-Lu herb — a common spice found outside of Matsu Village. Great for spicing up stews and meats. It tastes like spring onions * Blunder berries — grows in the wild forests of Senlin and used for Blunder pies and fruit cakes. * Hikari Fruit — a fruit native to the southernmost part of the Earth Kingdom, it is grown on bushes around watering holes/ bodies of water. The fruit is sweet, with a peel like an orange * Amber Leaf — usually given to nobles, this plant is a giant leaf that's known to have golden flakes on it. It does nothing for taste but it makes them feel rich and important Harmful * Maka'ole berry * White jade bush * Sandalwood * Banana leaf * Ivy Thrones — vines that grow through thick forests with sharp thrones. Best not be pricked by one or you may die from the poison. * Shui Blossom — named after the queen of the Earth Kingdom, poisonous if eaten uncooked, pale green color flower * Laon flower — while beautiful, if eaten or touched can cause delirium, sickness, and eventually death if these effects go untreated * Wolf Bite — the white petals of the Wolf Bite Flower resembles a fang of a wolf. If eaten the person can be thrown into a fever, and have painful hives that feels like a wolf is biting you * Ash Leaves — found in the remains of the burned down forest in Senlin. If eaten the person will get dizzy and ill. As the years goes on and the forest regrows ash leaves are becoming uncommon in the area * Blue Nightshade — a special variant of the nightshade family, Blue Nightshade is toxic and extremely dangerous. It is distinguished by the blue tint around the leaves. That is the only mark that separates this plant from its other killer plant cousins. Unlike normal Nightshade, this variant takes days to kill, slowly depriving you of your nutrition and causing symptoms like tightness in your neck, inability to breathe, lockjaw, and other painful, rabies-like symptoms. If not treated within 2-6 hours of exposure, this usually means certain death. Healing * Bacui berry * Mud Leaf — brown leaf that grows near rivers, lakes, and mostly swamps that can be ground into a healing powder or paste * Baos flower — named after the man who discovered it, the bao flower is used in tea and healing baths to treat common cold symptoms * Swamp Moss — used to heal burns and rashes * Blood Ferns — the cure to Ivy Thrones, a maroon colored plants found within thick forests can be boiled to make a tea that is bitter to the taste. * Bear leaf — large strong leaves that can be used as bandages, also can be ground and used to treat infections * Calusi Branch — used in spas to remove calluses from the skin Multiple Uses * Lychee nut * Jasmine * Lavender * Barrel cactus * Cactus * Rice * Seaweed * Stone berries — hard and bitter, also poisonous to humans but a delicacy to badgermoles * Amantha Tree — rare trees only found on Kyoshi Island. Their flowers are used for decoration but the nuts are a food loved by frog and squirrels * Wan Shi Desert Flower — black and white flower. Myth is that if you've found the flower you're close to his library * Cave Moss — grown in caves and used to keep herbs moist * Pica berries — grown on a floral bush with orange flowers known as picalusia. The flowers aren't used for anything but the berries give energy boosts * Golden Algae — gives off a poisonous gas where its planted but if plucked and used correctly it can be made into a sort of energy drink * Chochi — a small succulent that is very commonly grown in the southern regions. Its known to be ground up and used for hair care among the Earth Kingdom women (and sometimes men) * Snatch Leaf — a beautiful orchid that can be used for decor, a garnish for many earth kingdom foods, and it often used to heal the poisons of the Laon flower. * Kyoshi Petals — Grown on Kyoshi Island, the Kyoshi Petals are white in color with red tips. It is mainly used for the makeup used for the Kyoshi Warriors. The white for the face, and the red tips for the eye shadow and lips. * The Jakobis tea plant — Found near Saiko Village. The leaves of the Jakobis plant can be used for a tea that is commonly drunk by the Earth King Jakob. * Bright Eyes — typically mixed in with a tea to give miners a temporary "enhanced" vision that allows them to see in the dark * Kai berries — used in most alcoholic drinks in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. It's very sweet * Dumanee — used in the sandy areas of the Earth Kingdom. Scrape the leaves to reveal and eye safe paste that you can place over your eyes to keep them from drying or removing sand Fire Nation Looks * Bamboo * Fire Lily * Rose * Azura Orchid — pretty plant * Phoenix Willow — when set on fire it will protect its inner core and regrow, however the leaves fall off in the winter and cant protect it then. * Imperial Bloom — grows in Caldera City, it has a golden outline around a red petal. * Ember Wisteria — blooms in late spring that goes from yellow to red throughout the season * Amber Lilac — Ember Island native plant that is orange-brown color * Inferno Iris — blooms when there's a literal flame nearby, will bloom into a beautiful inferno ;> of yellows, oranges and reds * Charred Lavender — Quite rare and found on the side of volcanoes, an extremely dark red * Phoenix rose — this rose blooms for a few months at a time. Whenever it's fully bloomed it has colors of red orange and yellow appearing to look like fire. It will slowly loose it's petals and eventually die. But after about a week it re blossoms into what it once was before. Great for indoor decoration, even one rose can last to up to a year. Found all around the Fire Nation * Imperial Ivy — grows on buildings in the Fire Nation Capital, was crossbred with regular ivy and Imperial Blooms * Dragon Ink Rose — A red rose with light blue swirls going through it, if you get a rose that has an actual dragon shape in it, it's considered good luck * Monk's Peace — an orange flower looking very similar of ones in the Western Air Temple, usually used for mourning * Dragon's breath — this flower is usually used in bride's bouquets and perfect to spice up any flower arrangement. It is a bright yellow and occasionally orange. It barely has any scent. * Whispering tree — large willow-like tree; the bark can be burned for incense that has special headache soothing properties * Ferret tail — decorative cotton-like flowers that look like a fire ferret's tail * Dragon tails — Long red wheat-like plants that can be found on the edges of volcanic islands * Sand Sorrel — grows in the sand, but are diaphanous and can float in the wind * Aang tree — Found on mountain peaks, usually not grown next to others. Short in height but wide in branch length. Orange and red leaves, light brown trunks * Mai Rose — a black rose * Flicker Lily — Grows on lake sides, glow in the dark * Firefly Flowers — grow in plains. When approached their buds blink * Living tree — Extremely rare; a tree that's been struck by lightning. The inner trunks grow bright red and shine through the bark * Roku Clover — Found on the island of Roku's former home, one of the few things that grows there, looks like the color of his dragon, Fang * Island Sage — are pink-red and give off a sweet smell, you can find them on tropical islands such as Ember Island. * Burning moss — soft to the touch but when the weather gets too hot the moss heats up and glows a vibrant red but due to a specific type of gel it produces does not completely catch fire. * Avatar-Blossom — a beautiful flower that tends to grow in areas where the avatar has entered the avatar state for extended periods of time (i.e when Roku fought Sozin and when Aang fought Ozai) * Ember Moss — Grows next to volcanoes or other extremely hot climates, soft but warm to the touch * Creeping Vines — Vines that have accelerated growth when near heat Edible * Ash Banana * Chili pepper * Fig ''' * '''Lemon * Mango * Ocean kumquat * Tea plant ''' * '''Tomato carrot * Flaming Berry Bush — produces spicy berries for cooking * Dragon Lotus — blue plant that looks like flames and is edible but very bitter and spicy * Firecracker fruit — a small red fruit that's spicy in flavor and the seeds when eaten pop in your mouth (like pop rocks) * Hawkberry — maroon colored berries in high places that have a sharp aftertaste * Sun Fig — always grows in the direction of the sun. Its bitter. * Sakura Apple — hybrid of a sakura and apple tree * Sugar Hibiscus — plant itself is sour, but when added to tea becomes very sweet * Pyre Nettle — Grow near heat sources, if cooled down, will taste absolutely disgusting * Aqua berries — small green berries that are salty to taste, but are bitter when unripe; found in lakes * Magma lichen — found near lava or areas with very high temperature, can be consumed for a little burn in the mouth but enhances fire bending for a short time, combining it with other energy plants (the lichen must be burnt completely and mixed with the other plant, it has to be juicy so that the ash can mix with it) can increase the duration of the effect. * Azaron Bubble — the insides of this plant can be crushed up to make tapioca * Bei Bei — used in food to give a minty taste * Phoenix Tuft — An orange whispy thread obtained from a red flower, often used in cotton candy or dragon's beard candy Harmful * Gripping grass * Flytrap * Flaming cap — raises your temp to a fatal level * Sozin plant — used to be a healing plant that would grow in the temples, but after the genocide the ashes of the burned airbenders turned it to poison * Sun Needle — when it comes in contact with fire it tends to explode and release its needles in every direction. If not treated it can be fatal * Rhino's bite — extremely sharp plant that can give you an extreme rash. If not treated can be fatal * Otis Fungus — a poisonous plant that if not prepared properly can harm the consumer. * Burning Nightshade — poisonous plant that looks like a cherry. Touching it and then your face without washing your hands can cause skin irritation. It will also poison anyone who consumes it. It's only found in Hira'a * Spitfire Fern — Very rare in forests, if accidentally destroyed, it'll combust into a small fire, which could potentially be used as a literal fire if you don't get charred from it * Solar Thorn — though it looks very pretty, if you prick yourself on it, you'll get an extreme fever and die if you don't get treatment * Blazing foxgloves — This flower may have a charming aroma and may be beautiful but beware it is toxic and poisonous. This flower can cause nausea, drooling, seizures, and possibly death. Symptoms usually wear off but in some cases you may need to make a soup of Ember Aloe * Serpentberry — Grows on bushes near the water, if crushed up into a jam/juice sort of thing, it'll poison the person eating/drinking it * Pop fungus — the upper part of the fungus causes intense fever and hallucinations and also gives energy, causing you to attack people unconsciously. But the stem can be used to increase the heart beat. * Azula's Wrath — If consumed, can give you hallucinations, and can drive you insane, cures are from a common plant found in the Water Tribe * Ty Leef — When consumed can cause temporary or long lasting paralysis * Spike weed — small, sturdy spikes that can be hidden in thick grass as camouflage, causing serious injuries to the feet. * Nightshade — extremely poisonous and one taste is enough to kill in under 1 hour. * Hawk Nettle — extremely sharp with a leaf that's shaped like a hawk's beak, can pierce the skin easily * Dragon's Horn — Grows into a pointed thorn with small red flowers budding underneath by the stem, being poked by it immediately causes inflammation in the skin and eventually induces a high fever. * Hama's Berry — Grows on big bushes and looks very similar to strawberries, but has a rounder shape. Named after the bloodbender, eating the berry will cause hallucinations, inability to walk or bend correctly/with ease, and extreme fatigue. These symptoms continue until they are cured, or the symptoms get worse as time goes on. * Geyser Kelp — A sea weed that is bright red but when you go to touch it, your skin starts to burn but luckily it also naturally grows its antidote nearby, founded near Fire Nation beaches Healing * Butterfly Moss — leaves that fall like a flapping butterfly during the butterfly migration. Its known to be used to cure headaches * Flaming crown — regulates temperatures * Fire Sage — cleanses dark spiritual energy * Phoenix Root — can be cut up and added to tea to relieve stress * Semasu leaves — when placed on the concentrated area of a burn for a certain amount of hours it soothes the burn and heals the skin * Umi Kelp — grows on the shores and branches. Helps with sore muscles * Mumu Flower — chew on it to cure toothaches * Embered dragon tails — rare variations of Dragon Tails that can be consumed to keep the consumer warm * Toph leaf — Can be used to make tea. Is renowned for its useful effects for treating glaucoma * Stargaze moss — known for its gorgeous flower like appearance on the night of a full moon, it’s pedals are able to create a remedy to cure many kinds of sickness and is heavily sought out among the upper class. Multiple Uses * Purple berry * Wiggin Fungus — grows in the slums of the Fire Nation Capital. It's a stringy fungus that can be mistaken as a black wig. Some shady merchants sell it as hair pieces only for it to eventually dry up and crumble. Its not deadly if consumed, but not very good to eat * Chi Petals — small plant that's hard t distinguish against normal clovers, but when mixed in with tea its said to give you enhanced bending ability. * Coal Moss — extremely flammable, found on the side of trees growing near volcanoes, useful for starting fires * Spear Sorrel — grown at some farms, spear-like leaves which are light red, if you eat it it'll give you a small energy boost * Ember Aloe — this plant can heal most sicknesses though it is very rare. It can be brewed in teas and made into soups. Found only in ember island, this plant is believed to be nearly extinct. * Ocean Breeze — Are found on the shores of beaches, can absorb some of the salt from the ocean and breeze, which makes it extremely salty to eat. Many put it in dishes to up the salt level in certain ones * Sokka cacti — Mostly for looks, but can be consumed for relaxation. Too much could cause hallucinations * Ong — after consumption you start pronouncing names wrong * Iroh Tree — Indigenous to the Fire Nation. Tall white tree with bright red leaves, adorned with black vines hanging from its lowest reaching branches. A tree from which one leaf falls every single year, usually one of the slowest ones to fall due to its paper-thin leaves, has the ability to make a person cry when close to it. Due to the importance to Fire Lord Zuko, the trees were declared sacred, cutting them down would result in punishment through a hefty fine. * Combustive Coral — Found in the ocean, when in contact with a surface, it'll self destruct, can be used as mines in water for unwanted ships * Flaming flowers —Tall sturdy flowers that can be burnt, but can be set on fire. Good for torches when in the wild * Firelight Lotus — Floats on water either with or without a lily pad, touching it's petals will cause it to light up slightly with an orangish glow. It can be used to make a sweet tasting tea or made into a paste that relieved bone and joint aches. * Firelight Lotus — Floats on water either with or without a lily pad, touching it's petals will cause it to light up slightly with an orangish glow. It can be used to make a sweet tasting tea or made into a paste that relieved bone and joint aches. * Bonfire Brush — after being set on fire for a few seconds, it'll burst into large flames at first, then dimming down to a small fire after * Winged Lilac — A bright red and orange lilac flower with white and yellow at the center, petals grow into a dragon wing-like shape jutting out on either side. Can be made into a spicy tea or added to food for an extra kick. * Rhino Pine — Looks like a normal pine tree but with much sharper pine needles and a black colored trunk. Crushing up the needles can make a tea with a strange aftertaste. * Glintweed — A tallish plant with green wavy leaves and a glowing bright orangish yellow flower at the middle. Glows in the dark and provides a lot of light at night. Can be made into an herbal tea that has a gentle taste to it but a powerful after taste. Category:Lore Category:A-Z